


Christmas at home

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas fic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Sneaking Around, Stelth sex, in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: Sherlock takes John to his parents for Christmas





	1. Christmas eve eve

John huffed as he fell into the seat opposite Sherlock after having to shove both of their luggage onto the overhead storage on the train.

Sherlock hadn't looked up from his phone since they'd walked into the station, John still wasn't sure how he'd managed to navigate through the pre-Christmas rush.  
“you sure your parents don't mind having me this Christmas?” John asked, wanting to pry the detectives attention from whatever he was pouring over on his phone.

“Mm?” Sherlock hummed in response, looking up slightly dazed, pulled out of his thoughts.  
“Oh yeah, sure, they made up a lilo in my old room, seeing as the hearings off and there's not a fireplace in the guestroom” Sherlock said, his gaze going back to his phone.

John nodded, he hadn't spent Christmas with Sherlock since before Mary had outed herself as an assassin. He sighed and looked down as the train started to creep away from the platform slowly. 

oOo

At the train station at the other side, it was early evening and John struggled with their bags again before Sherlock had a chance to get up, knowing the detective would be happy to not raise a finger.  
John was fighting with a wedged strap when a firm hand grasped his wrist to pull his hand away before grasping the bag and pulling it down easily.

The soldier looked over his shoulder at Sherlock who smiled warmly and put the strap over one shoulder.  
John stared a moment, at those sly lips curving up into a smile, sometimes Sherlock looked like a (cheerful) functioning human, and God he looked lovely smiling.

“Come John, my brothers car will be waiting” Sherlock half purred, snapping John out of his trance.

With the detective turning on his heel and striding off, John hurried to shoulder his own bag and follow suit, almost having to run to keep up with Sherlock's long strides.

Once in the car, John sighed in relief, hopefully that would be his rushing about after Sherlock in public over for the next three days, he could relax with father Holmes in front of the fire, watch the telly and get drunk in good company.  
That is of course, if Mrs. Holmes didn't still hate him for bringing the woman who shot Sherlock into her home, god that was a thought.

Sherlock looked towards John briefly before looking out of the window again.  
“You're concerned” he murmured.

“And what gave you that impression?” John hummed, looking out of the window on his side.

“You haven't spoken to my parents since Mary… You know, John-” Sherlock paused and turned towards John.  
“I'm looking forward to spending Christmas with you again as my… best friend” Sherlock said, not really dispelling the worry on John's mind about his mother, but John smiled regardless.

“You're a big softy, really aren't you?” John replied, placing his hand on Sherlocks knee briefly.

Sherlock gave his soldier another genuine smile, like the one from the train before looking up and out of his window again.  
“We're here, brace yourself” he said as the car rounded a corner onto a bushy cul de sac covered in snow and various twinkling lights in respective gardens.

The car pulled to a stop outside the Holmes cottage and both men made a move to get out and retrieve their bags as the front door swung open, revealing a flushed and tipsy Mrs. Holmes.

“Boys!” She cried, grinning at the pair “Myc got here just before you and gave us a lovely bottle of Advocaat, snowballs anyone?” She called cheerily as Sherlock and John trudged up the snowy path.  
Sherlock was first through the door, showered with reluctant kisses from his mother on his way past.

John paused briefly on the step, watching Sherlock's silhouette disappear into the warm glow of the house, past Mrs. Holmes.  
John had to admit he'd obtained a new fondness for his friend, since moving back into Baker Street.  
During his break up, Sherlock had been willing to open up their home together to him again and offer him some support and stability as he got back on his feet, even though Sherlock was still recovering from the bullet wound.  
They'd fallen back into their old routines together and John was confident in saying he was happy again, even if Sherlock did accidentally set the kitchen on fire from time to time.

John was drawn from his thoughts when Mrs. Holmes cleared her throat. He looked up and attempted a cheery smile, expecting a lecture.  
“Now, doctor, I'm trusting you to look after my boy this time, not let people shoot holes in him again” the older woman said, fixing him with a look that said he'd better do as he was told.

“Yes, I'm sorry it happened, Mrs. Holmes, I never wanted to hurt Sherlock, if I'd known…” John trailed off.

“Don't be silly, you couldn't have known. Now come in out of the cold before you die of hypothermia, get your coat off and have a cocktail with us before supper.” the woman said, lighting up again and patting John on the back as he heaved himself and his bag through the threshold.

oOo

One cocktail turned into many and everyone had forgotten about food, chattering around the warmth of a heavily decorated fireplace, even Mycroft was chattering away happily from his armchair near the finger foods on the coffee table.

John was more than a little tipsy and was leaning heavily on the arm of the sofa he was sharing with a rather talkative and touchy Sherlock, grabbing John's knee and chattering about any old nonsense he could talk about.

Eventually everyone started to depart to their rooms, including the soldier and the detective, who still had to lug their bags upstairs.  
John let himself in Sherlock's room after having been pointed towards it and a bag shoved into his arms as Sherlock peeled off to use the bathroom.

The soldier lugged the bags onto the double bed, looking over his shoulder to see if Sherlock had returned yet before letting his eyes skim around the room, Sherlock's childhood bedroom.

The room was similar to Sherlock's room at home, bar the made up lilo on the floor and a set of shelves on the far wall that were full of textbooks and had a few framed pictures from Sherlock's youth.

Sherlock stumbled through the bedroom door with a triumphant look on his face and a bottle of what looked like very expensive whiskey.  
John looked over at him and let out a chuckle, moving to pull the bags from the bed and put them on the floor.

“After party?” John asked as the detective toed his shoes off clumsily before closing his door and stumbling towards his bed, handing John the bottle on his way.

John took the whiskey and looked it over before opening it and taking a swig.  
He followed Sherlock to sitting on the bed, kicking his shoes off before putting his feet up.

“This is all rather quaint” Sherlock said, flapping his hands around vaguely before taking the bottle off John and knocking a mouthful back.

“Mm, it's nice, family Christmas with the in laws” John joked.

“And you wonder why people think we're together” Sherlock teased, nudging John with a playful look on his face.

John laughed and nudged him back, taking the bottle and taking a long drink.  
“Look at you, all drunk and merry” he said.

“so are you, you start to snooze when you've hit your limit, like an old man you were downstairs” Sherlock teased, moving to slither off the bed towards his suitcase, shamelessly discarding various garments on his way.  
He rummaged for a moment before proudly snatching his pyjama bottoms, he kept hold of them as he lend down to pull at his socks.

John let his gaze drift over Sherlock's form as he leant over, eyeing the marvously plump arse encased in boxers   
Considering Sherlock was just a bag of boney sinew, he had an impressive arse. John allowed himself to ogle Sherlock's arse, deciding he was allowed seeing as a) it was Christmas and b) the alcohol currently warming his gut was helping him forget that he wasn't gay. 

John's attention was brought back to reality when Sherlock keeled back suddenly and landed arse first onto the lilo causing a loud pop and a thump.

Sherlock let out a startled yelp and looked about in bewilderment for a second before realising what had happened, he'd popped the lilo.  
He looked back at John and started to giggle.

John started to giggle too, what a mess. He moved to set the bottle of whiskey aside and rolled off the bed to inspect the damage of the lilo.

“Bloomin hell” he chuckled as he helped Sherlock to his feet “guess I'm going to have to share with you” he said with a playful shove when Sherlock was firmly on his feet again.

“Oh no, what a shame” Sherlock said insincerely, flushed and biting his lip as he looked between John and the popped lilo. “I think it's bedtime, don't you?” Sherlock said, smirking, like this had been his plan all along.

John laughed and nodded in assent, moving to strip off to his boxers and moved to turn the light off.

Sherlock pulled his pyjama bottoms on and wobbled towards the bed, sliding under the cool, crisp sheets.

John clambered in too and hummed, getting comfortable and warming up, only to be disturbed by long limbs snaking over his torso and a warm mouth searching his jaw and cheek clumsily for his mouth.

John hummed and turned his head a little.  
“You're drunk” he mumbled into the pair of lips.

“so are you” Sherlock hummed “and it's christmas” he said in a lazy attempt at persuasion.

John didn't protest and hummed, letting Sherlock continue his ministrations, kissing him back as he wrapped a strong arm around Sherlock's back, his mouth tasted like whiskey, it was delightful.  
John found himself melting into it, deepening the kiss, his free hand finding Sherlock's cheek and holding him close.

The kiss slowed down and got sloppy as they both succumbed to exhaustion, wrapped up in each others arms.


	2. Christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk things through... sort of

It was late morning when John and Sherlock stirred, soft groans and yawns emitting from the pile of sheets in the bed.  
Sherlock opened one eye apprehensively, wincing at the bright sun streaming through the window.

John hummed quietly, his arm still around Sherlock.  
“Don't move, I might be sick if you move” he grumbled quietly, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Don't worry, I don't think I can move” Sherlock mumbled back, closing his eyes again.

“We made out last night” John had to whisper, worried he'd rattle his brain too much if he spoke any louder.

“We did…” Sherlock replied quietly.

“are we gonna talk about it?”

“nope”

“fair enough” 

After a little while of silence, Sherlock detangled himself from the bed, his joints clicking as he stood and made his way over to their bags, drawing the curtains and retrieving a bottle of painkillers, throwing them on the bed before going to retrieve a glass of water.

He returned and slid back into bed with John, going about retrieving some painkillers and taking them with a few gulps of water before handing the bottle and glass to John.

John grunted as he sat up, thanking Sherlock before doing the same, discarding the glass and pills on the bedside table.   
“You brought the cold with you” John accused as he slowly sank back into the bed.

Sherlock looked down at him and snorted before getting back under the sheets, deliberately pressing himself against John.   
“Good, you can suffer, old man” he teased.

John let out a soft chuckle and rubbed a hand over Sherlock's ribs, not having the energy to push him away.

Sherlock hummed and looked at John's face before leaning up to kiss him again.

John hummed and kissed him back as a large, clever hand grazed over his ribs too.  
Sherlocks hand made its way to John's lower back, his pinky just tucking into the elastic of John's boxers.

John hummed and pressed forward, his tongue lazily tracing the seam of Sherlock's lips before being allowed in, happily greeted by Sherlock's tongue, their breaths mingling.

Sherlocks hand had just found its way into the back of John's boxers when a quick knock followed by the door swinging open interrupted them.

Sherlocks hand was still in John's boxers when he looked up to see his mother in the doorway.

“Hoo hoo, hope I'm not interrupting you boys!” She said with a knowing smirk.

“Yes, you are. What is it?” Sherlock snapped.

“Breakfast is nearly ready, the shower is free if you boys want to freshen up first” mother Holmes announced in a cheery tone before slipping out.

Sherlock looked at John and John looked back before erupting into giggles.

John wiped at his watering eyes before looking at Sherlock and smiling.

“Shower?” Sherlock asked, giving John's arse cheek a suggestive squeeze.

“Sounds great” John murmured back, licking his lip and sitting up.

Sherlock rolled out of bed and shed his pyjama bottoms, so he was just in his boxers.

John stood and stretched before following Sherlock to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Sherlock turned the shower on and leant down to take his boxers off, doing it in such a way to give John an eyeful. 

John chuckled and shed his boxers too, moving over to Sherlock and cupping his arse and letting out a low whistle.

“We're going to talk about this when we get home” John murmured, kissing Sherlock's spine as he stood up.

“There's nothing to talk about, John” Sherlock hummed.

“Oh?”

“We're two consenting adults, we made out… twice, and now your hands are on my arse, either we're entering a romantic relationship or we’re indulging ourselves over the festive period” Sherlock stated flatly, turning around to look down at John.

“You'd be open to a romantic relationship?” John asked, a little surprised.

“If you would like to” Sherlock answered with a small smile.

John grinned and surged up to kiss Sherlock, pulling him close by the hips, their teeth knocked together, it was an awkward kiss but neither of them cared.

Sherlock slowly backed them into the shower stall and kicked the door shut before pressing John against the wall.

John tried to switch them around but Sherlock had the upper hand, pinning him to the wall as he slowly slid to his knees, looking up at John through his thick lashes.

John's breath caught in his throat as he watched the detective, god nothing was more arousing than someone kneeling like that.  
Watching the perfect lips part as he mouthed over John's cock.

“Oh god” John moaned and cupped Sherlock's cheek, closing his eyes, afraid he'd cum if he watched Sherlock.

Sherlock smirked and slid his mouth over John's hardening cock, before gripping the base and taking the tip into his mouth, letting his gaze slowly roam up John's quivering form as he slowly took more of John's cock into his mouth.

John gasped out loudly and gripped Sherlock's hair, tugging lightly and let out a soft groan.

Sherlock was enjoying the sounds he was drawing from John, using only his mouth.

After a short while, John tried to shove Sherlock away so he wouldn't cum in his mouth, but Sherlock refused to budge and happily swallowed John's ejaculate and sucked him through his orgasm.

John was plastered to the wall, scared if he moved he might collapse.  
“Bloody hell Sherlock” he gasped as the taller man stood up, looking utterly smug with himself.

“Mm, do hurry up and get washed John, they'll be wondering where we are” Sherlock said with a smirk, moving to kiss John briefly before moving to hastily rub a bar of Soap over himself.

“Don't you want-” 

“No, you can make it up to me later” Sherlock cut in, handing John the bar of soap.

John took the soap and looked at Sherlock briefly before washing himself too.

oOo

The breakfast table was packed with various breakfast foods.  
Mycroft was sat by the fire with a cup of coffee and a newspaper whilst his mother fussed over him.

Mr Holmes was sat at the table humming to himself as he did his sudoku.

“Morning loves!” Mrs Holmes happily cooed when she heard the others walking in.

Sherlock happily strode in with John in tail, sitting at the table to eat, his hair still damp and a smug look all over his face.  
John was flustered and also damp, sitting next to Sherlock and looking around a little dazed before piling his plate up with food and digging in.

After a few moments of idle chatter Sherlock leant close to John and murmured in his ear.  
“in twenty minutes, mummy and daddy will go on a walk, my brother will go to the study, you can return my favour”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic please follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new fics :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates  
> Sorry if there's a bunch of typos I haven't re read it... :)


End file.
